Learning The Difference Bewtween Boys And Girls
by N-chan
Summary: Kurama is giving his daughter, Kieima, and Yuusuke's son, Yutan(to whom he's babysitting) a bath when Yutan suddenly notices something...different about his friend...


Learning the Difference Between Boys and Girls  
By: N-chan and C-chan (and Pan-chan gets credit too)  
  
Authors' Note: In this fic, Hiei and Kurama have a daughter named Kieima and Yuusuke had a son (who by the way, likes to crossdress *ahem*) with Botan (in a one night stand) named Yutan. How they look is explained in this fic. The two of them are toddlers in this. And if you're curious how Kurama managed to have a daughter, ask Pan-chan, she'll be happy to explain to you! At least I think she would…anyways, this is a funny lil thing me an C-chan made up on the phone, so sit back and enjoy!  
**************************************************************************************  
Kurama went outside to check on the kids. They were babysitting Yutan again, because Yusuke had wanted to go out somewhere with Jin. He had had them play outside because it was a nice day out, and also Kurama was doing spring cleaning and didn't want the two toddlers underfoot. Lunch was now ready and so he was going out to get them. But when he got outside, he gave a groan.   
Kieima was standing in the middle of a mud puddle. Mud was dripping off of her white fox ears onto her black hair, dripping into her eyes and down her shirt, and her fluffy tail, usually pure white, was now a dull brown color. "Hi Mommy!" she called out, grinning, her sharp fangs gleaming in the sun, waving one of her sharp nailed hands. Yutan was facedown in the mud, his teal hair (in a Botan ponytail ^^) was caked with mud, and his pink kimono was also muddy. It seemed that Kieima was standing on him, pushing him further into the mud. Kurama gave a weak wave to his daughter and asked, "Kieima, why are you standing on Yutan? Did you beat him up again?" Kieima nodded vigorously, still grinning. "You got awfully muddy, now didn't you?" Kurama asked good-naturedly. Kieima looked down at herself and then looked up and shook her head, knowing what was coming next. "Now, Kieima, you know that you're muddy, don't lie. You know what that means," Kurama said. Kieima moved backwards a bit, shaking her head still. "Now Kieima, please don't be like this. Come on, you need a bath, and plus, I think Yutan's passed out…" Kurama said, taking a step forward. Kieima shook her head again, taking another step back, and promptly falling down into the mud puddle, splashing mud up everywhere, spraying Kurama as well.   
Kurama sighed, mud dripping off of him. "Okay, Kieima, now you've done it. This is the last school uniform I had clean, and now its dirty. Now I have to wash it so I have clothes for tomorrow. Now please, come over here so I can take you in to take your bath. Oh, and bring Yutan too," Kurama said. Kieima nodded and grabbed Yutan by the ponytail, dragging him behind her over to Kurama, who picked her and Yutan up and took them inside to take their bath.  
**************************************************************************************  
Kurama set Kieima and Yutan down in the bathroom. He went over to the bathtub and started the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold and then turned back around to face the two toddlers standing in the middle of the room. Yutan had woken up on the way to the house, and was bright and chipper as ever. He undressed the two and threw their dirty clothes in the hamper. He took down an outfit for Kieima and Yutan off the clothesline going through the bathroom. "I'm glad that your dad left us some clothes for you, Yutan. Of course, not like it would matter if I put you into something of Kieima's, since you would probably fit in them and you wouldn't mind it, but I'm sure Kieima would, ne?" Kurama said, looking at the two kids. Yutan nodded, his eyes bright. Kurama smiled, turning back around to the tub and turning off the water. "Okay kids, get in the tub!" Kurama said. Yutan nodded and went right into the bath. "I hate being so dirty! This is good!" he said happily, grinning and settling into the bath. Kieima though, held back, her arms crossed, her back to Kurama. "I don't wanna," she said with a pout. Kurama sighed. "Come on, Kieima. Don't you want to get clean? You don't like being dirty, do you?" he said, easing the girl towards the tub. The little youko bristled and fought her way away from Kurama, and was about to bolt out the door, when a black shadow blinked in and stopped her, picking up the squirming and bristling little growling youko and depositing her into Kurama's arms.   
"Arrigato Hiei! Kieima's being a little difficult today," Kurama said with a smile to the koorime now standing in the bathroom. "Hn. She's always difficult," Hiei said. Kieima growled from Kurama's arms. "Settle down, Kieima. He doesn't mean it. Right , Hiei?" Kurama said, giving him a look. Hiei grumbled something incoherent. Kurama just smiled and plopped the little girl into the bathtub with Yutan. Kieima sat, her arms still crossed, a pout on her lips. "That wasn't fair, Daddy!" she said unhappily. "It was too. Now take your bath like a good youko," Kurama said, patting the little youko on the head. Kieima hmphed, but didn't try to escape from the bathtub. "There's no such thing as a good youko," Hiei grumbled, starting out of the bathroom. But Kurama grabbed the back of his shirt. "You're not going anywhere, Hiei. Look at your clothes!" the youko gone human said. Hiei looked down at his usual black clothes and shrugged. "What? There's nothing wrong with them," He said, trying to get out of Kurama's grasp. But Kurama didn't let go. "They're filthy, Hiei! You're staying in here. I'll take care of you when I'm done with the kids," Kurama said, a gleam in his eye. Hiei struggled more. "No way in hell you baka kitsune!" he growled, struggling fiercely against the youko's grasp. "Oh yes, Hiei! Now sit down and don't try to leave or you'll be sleeping on the couch the rest of the week!" Kurama said, pulling the koorime down to sit on the toilet next to the bathtub. "You wouldn't be able to handle me sleeping on the couch," Hiei said cockily. "Oh really? Try me," Kurama said in a voice that made a chill go up Hiei's spine. "Did it get colder in here, or is it just me?" Yutan asked, pausing in his washing. "It's just you, stupid hanyou," Kieima said, standing up to get the shampoo of the shelf above them. Yutan looked at her and then gasped. "Auntie Kurama! Auntie Kurama!" Yutan yelped, pulling on Kurama's sleeve suddenly.   
Kurama looked down at the teal haired hanyou who was desperately tugging his sleeve. "What is it Yutan? I'm talking to your uncle right now…" Kurama said, but Yutan went on. "Kieima! She looks different than me! On the bottom!" Yutan cried. Kurama twitched. "That's because she's a girl, Yutan," he said. "But, aren't I a girl too? Or is that some weird youko thing?" Yutan asked, still grabbed onto Kurama's sleeve. Kurama moved the little boy's hand from his sleeve gently. "No, Yutan. You're a boy. There's a difference…" Kurama started. "Like what? Other than the fact she's missing -" Kurama put a hand over Yutan's mouth. Once Yutan had stopped babbling, Kurama moved his hand and then went on to explain to Yutan in a very-scientific-matter-that-no-one-could-possibly-understand the difference between girls and boys. After he had finished, he put away the miscellaneous charts he had pulled out on nowhere and looked at Yutan. "Understand?" Kurama asked. "No," Yutan said. "It went right over my head." He made a motion over his head.  
Kurama face faulted and took a deep breath, getting ready to explain again, but Hiei popped in. "Those parts got chopped off when they were little, like how they chop off the tails of some of those things ningens own called 'dogs'," he said. "Ohhhhh," Yutan said with a nod. "I understand now." With that taken care of, Yutan finished washing himself. Kieima was already out of the tub and dressed, waiting at the door, where Kurama's miscellaneous charts were piled, as well as two full scale anatomy models he had pulled out of nowhere. Yutan got out and dressed himself, joining Kieima at the door. "Ha ha, you got parts chopped off when you were a kit!" Yutan said, pointing at Kieima and laughing. Kieima growled and bashed him over the head with the female anatomy model. He crumpled to the ground and Kieima brushed off her hands, a content look on her face. Then, she grabbed Yutan by his ponytail, slung the model over her shoulder and went through the door. "I'm gonna go take a nap now Mommy. See ya! Oh, and I'll put Yutan on his cot too," Kieima said, going down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her.  
Kurama smiled and unplugged the bathtub plug, letting the water out. He then turned to Hiei, grinning happily. "Wow, Hiei, I never would have guessed you could be so creative to think up a story like that! I was certainly amazed at that. Thanks a lot though," he said brightly. Hiei's face got a confused look though. "What do you mean, story? I thought that was the truth!" Kurama face faulted. 


End file.
